Show Me the Stars my Angel !
by Amelia Rose Noble-Jones
Summary: Le Doctor voyage maintenant avec une mystérieuse Compagne : Nora. La nuit où ils trouvent un ange sur leur chemin, ils sont loin de s'imaginer ce qui les attend. Entre les démons et les anges, des Loup-garous, l'équipe de Torchwood, des chasseurs et le retour de River, le Doctor est sur le point de vivre sa plus grande aventure...
1. Chapter1: The Doctor & Nora & A Stranger

_**Voilà le début de ma fanfiction. Loin d'être la première que j'écris, mais la première que je publie. Un méga crossover entre Doctor Who et Supernatural principalement, mais aussi avec Torchwood et Teen Wolf ! Ça promet !**_

- Vous m'avez promis des vacances, Doctor. Des vacances sur des planètes magnifiques et exotiques. Vous savez ce qu'est la définition de "vacances" . C'est le calme, la relaxation. Mais avec vous, j'ai juste failli mourir. Par trois fois.  
- Oh, arrête un peu de te plaindre, Nora. Je suis sur que tu as adoré tout ça.  
Je dus me retenir à la rambarde pour ne pas valdinguer à l'autre bout du vaisseau et me casser une jambe. Mais je ne pus retenir un cri.  
- Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Aucune idée, répondit le Doctor en abaissant deux leviers, ce qui ne fit que balancer le Tardis de plus belle.  
- Je me suis toujours demandé, commençant en dégageant les cheveux tombés devant mon visage, est-ce que vous savez conduire ce truc ?  
- Bien sur, c'est mon Tardis, rigola le Docteur. Mon sexy Tardis.  
Le vaisseau fut encore secoué une dernière fois, ce qui nous envoya tous les deux parterre. Le choc fut si fort, que pendant une minute, ce fut comme si tout l'air de mes poumons, s'était enfuie d'un seul coup et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Puis tout s'arrêta.  
La " respiration du Tardis, comme j'aimai à appeler, les étranges bruits et clignotement du tableau de bord. Tout était silence autour de nous.  
- Ah ! Soupira le Doctor juste à côté de moi. Mon bon vieux Tardis.  
Je crus déceler une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, mais je n'aurais su dire avec certitude.  
- Et maintenant ? Demandai-je en reprenant mon souffle.  
- Maintenant..., commença le Doctor en se relevant.  
Je m'assis parterre et regardai le Doctor s'activer autour du tableau de commende en sifflotant, vérifiant l'écran des mesures ou appuyant sur tout un tas de boutons. Je le rejoignis après quelques minutes, pleine d'espoir.

- Alors ? Où sommes-nous ? Sur une planète inconnue ? En l'an 1000 ? sur une planète inconnue en l'an 1000 ? Je dois m'attendre à de l'aventure ou à des vacances .  
Le Docteur s'arrêta et me montra l'écran de contrôle. Je remarquai qu'il avait mis de grosses lunettes à verre rectangulaire qui, je devais le reconnaître, lui donnait un petit air sexy.  
- On est sur Terre.  
- Pardon ? Lâchai-je malgré moi.  
Je regardai l'écran où défilaient des signes indéchiffrables pour moi.  
- Sur Terre ? Répétai-je. Vous avez une boîte que peut nous emmener n'importe où dans le temps et l'espace et vous décidez de m'emmener... Sur Terre. Fantastique !  
- Je n'ai rien décidé du tout, se défendit le Doctor. Le Tardis a souvent tendance à en faire qu'à sa tête.  
- Ne rejetez pas la faute sur le Tardis !  
Je pris ma veste en me dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Bon, au moins comme ça je pourrais prendre l'air. De l'air terrestre.  
Je tirai la porte de la boîte bleue pour me retrouver sous un ciel noir d'encre. Le Tardis s'était posé à l'orée d'une forêt sombre et loin d'être rassurante.  
- On est où exactement sur Terre ? Demandai-je en repassant ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Hum..., fit le Docteur en vérifiant son écran. États-Unis, Lawrence dans le Kansas.  
Je voulus lui demander plus d'informations sur notre location, mais déjà il était reparti, vérifiant, scannant et parlant tout seul, mais il pensa quand même à me faire une dernière recommandation.  
- Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Dès que j'ai fini de régler quelques paramètres, on repart et cette fois-ci promis, je vous emmène en vacances. Sur Clom ou alors Minuit ! Vous allez adorer cette planète. Une planète entièrement composée de diamant et...

D'un coup, il s'arrêta, ses bras encore en l'air. Son visage s'était brusquement, fermé à l'évocation de cette planète. Pourquoi ?  
- Doctor ? Fils-je en faisant mine de rentrer dans le vaisseau.  
- Non, non. Mauvaise idée Minuit, surtout si vous voulez des vacances.  
Et il se remit au travail en silence.  
J'aurais voulu qu'il me parle, qu'il me confie ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait des événements ou des endroits qui le faisaient brusquement se fermer et je n'aimai pas beaucoup ces instants. Pourtant, je voyais mal ce que j'aurais pu faire. On avait tous nos petits secrets et moi certainement en premier lieu.  
- Je reviens, me contentai-je de dire pour lui signifier que je sortais.  
La nuit était fraîche, mais pas trop froide. Je fis le tour de la boîte bleu pour essayer de me situer, mais à part la forêt d'un côté et une plaine de l'autre, je n'aurai pas pu dire que j'étais en Amérique ou à Cardiff.  
Je sortis mon téléphone de ma veste et surprise d'avoir du réseau, en profitais pour vérifier mes messages.  
À part deux messages de Maggy qui m'informait que j'avais raté deux trucs énormes, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de ma disparition ce qui me rassurait et m'attristait en même temps.  
Je rangeai mon GSM, lorsque j'entendis une sorte de gémissement, au même moment le Doctor sortit sa tête du Tardis.  
- On peut y aller ! J'ai redéfini les paramètres de destination et...  
- Chut, le coupai-je en espérant réentendre le bruit.

Et de nouveau, il se fit entendre. Et c'était assurément une voix humaine.  
- Doctor, vous avez entendu . Chuchotai-je en essayant de me diriger vers le murmure.  
- Fait attention à toi, me recommanda-t-il en me rejoignant.  
Les bruits se faisaient entendre du côté de la forêt et dans le silence environnant, ce qui était bizarre, on se serait plutôt attendu à entendre tous les petits bruits de la forêt, les animaux nocturnes ou les insectes, on pouvait clairement la discerner aussi faible soit-il.  
Je m'approchai d'un buisson en regrettant de ne pas avoir de lampe poche sur moi et écartait plusieurs branches épineuses, soudain, quelque chose agrippa ma cheville et me fit tomber. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier.  
- Doctor, quelque chose me tient !  
Le Doctor se rua à ma rencontre, armé de son tournevis sonique et d'une lampe qui avait sorti de sa veste.  
Mais au lieu de me trouver en danger entrain de me débattre, il arriva au moment même où je réalisai ce qui se trouvait à mes côtés.  
Un corps. Nu et inconscient.  
- Qu'avons-nous là, ma chère Nora ?


	2. The Winchester & Ruby & a Stranger

**_Désole pour le retard ! J'étais en periode d'examen et j'ai pas eu le temps de recopier tout sur l'ordi. Mais voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez déjà un peu deviné ce qui ce passé. Ce chapitre est raconté par Sam. Voilà! Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

- Donc, tu l'as vu en rêve ? Tu as rêvé de Castiel ?  
- Oui, oui, me cria Dean énervé. Castiel est venu me voir et a demandé à ce que nous nous rendions à Beacon Hills.  
Je hochai la tête en réprimant un sourire et un bâillement. Il y a même pas une heure j'étais encore entrain de dormir tranquillement, essayant de récupérer de la dernière chasse et puis j'avais été brusquement réveillé par Dean et on s'était retrouvé sur la route.  
- Ça paraissait important et il avait plutôt l'air mal en point.  
- Oh, alors quand ton ange appelle, toi tu accours, ricana Ruby assise à l'arrière de l'Impala.  
- Ruby, soupirai-je pour éviter la bagarre ce qui ne servit à rien.  
- Ok, explosa un Dean visiblement en manque de sommeil, rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue "celle-là".  
Mais au lieu de "celle-là", Dean avait appelé Ruby tout autrement.  
- Du calme, répondit-elle avec cette même voix sarcastique qu'elle aimait bien utiliser avec Dean, je suis juste là pour aider puisqu'apparemment vous êtes incapable de vous débrouiller seul.  
Dean ne répondit pas, mais je pouvais le sentir à mes cotés qui enrageait. Entre ces deux-là ça ne s'arrangerait jamais apparemment.  
- Bon, fis-je après un lourd silence, Beacon Hills n'est qu'à deux heures de route. Donc on trouve Castiel, on règle son problème et puis on peut tous retourner se coucher.  
Ruby ricana comme à son habitude, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et s'installa confortablement sur la banquette en mettant ses pieds sur les sièges ce qui, on le savait tous, énervait Dean. Mais lui non-plus ne dit rien et se concentra sur la route.  
À part ACDC qui tournait en fond sonore, aucun bruit ne venait perturber le silence. Je commençai tout doucement à m'endormir, la tête appuyait contre la vitre et mes yeux papillonnant tout doucement...  
Et elle apparut de nul part. Une seconde, on filait sur la route déserte et la seconde d'après elle apparaissait tout droit venu d'on ne sait où.  
Je n'eu pas besoin de crier que déjà, Dean enfonçait son pied sur la pédale de frein et braquait dangereusement vers la gauche.  
On se retrouva sur la bas coté, légèrement sonnés et pour moi, encore avec la vision de la femme qui s'était tenu au milieu de la route. Une femme habillée en tenu de soirée au beau milieu de nul part.  
- Merde Dean, pesta Ruby en se relevant péniblement, tu ne sais plus conduire ou quoi ?  
- Non, non, non, s'écria Dean en ignorant Ruby et en s'inquiétant plus pour l'état de sa voiture. Mon bébé dit moi qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé.  
- Merci de t'inquiéter Dean, répondis-je à la question qu'il ne m'avait pas posé. On va bien, personne n'est mort.  
Inutile de dire que cette remarque me valut un regard noir de la part de mon frère, mais quoi qu'il en était il avait quand même réussi à éviter l'accident.  
- Quelqu'un veut-il bien me dire ce qu'était ce truc sur la route ? Demanda Dean après s'être assuré que son Impala n'avait pas de dégât interne.  
- Ou plutôt qui ? Rectifiai-je en ouvrant la boite à gant pour en sortir une arme avant de sortir de la voiture.  
Elle se tenait de nouveau sur la route dans sa robe de soirée noire qui paraissait scintiller sous les rayons de la lune. Ses cheveux, d'un blond foncé et tout en boucle, bougeaient légèrement avec la brise nocturne. Elle était maquillée et coiffée comme si elle se rendait à un balle très chic... Dans les bois. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit journal avec une couverture bleu et semblait avoir calé avec un de ses doigts une page en particulier. De plus en plus bizarre.  
- Hum... Bonsoir, commençai-je peut sûr de moi. Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider ? Vous êtes perdu ?  
- Oh, non ! Pas du tout !  
Sa voix était claire et ferme avec un léger accent anglais. Ce n'était pas la voix de quelqu'un qui était perdu ou traumatisé.  
- Je suis arrivée juste à temps.  
J'entendis les portières de Dean et de Ruby claquaient et celle de Dean claqua un peut plus fort.  
- Non mais, c'est quoi votre problème ? S'époumona Dean en se dirigeant vers l'inconnue. Ca ne va pas de se mettre sur la route comme ça ?  
- Désolé beau brun, c'était le seul moyen de vous arrêter.  
Elle rangea son petit carnet dans une pochette de soirée et sortit une sorte de tablette épaisse qu'elle se mit à pianoter agilement.  
Dean en resta bouche-bée, alors que Ruby était appuyée contre l'Impala et... Souriait.  
- Et, vous êtes quoi exactement ? Finit par demander Dean qui avait compris que cette situation était bizarre.  
- Oh, moi ? Humaine comme vous... Enfin, à peu de chose près. Comme votre frère on va dire. Et cette... Hum, ce n'est pas votre corps ça.  
Je regardai Dean, pas sûr d'avoir compris un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
- Exacte, répondit Ruby qui elle semblait avec tout compris.  
- Donc on a un démon, un humain avec un petit truc bizarre, et un humain lambda. Le Doctor va s'amuser.  
- Pardon ? Quel Doctor ?  
- C'est la grand question, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. Mais je suis à sa recherche et il devrait être en compagnie de l'un de vos amis.  
Je croisai le regard de Dean.  
- Quoi ? M'écriai-je. Vous parlez de Castiel ?  
Mais au lieu de me répondre, elle rangea son appareil dans son sac , attacha ses cheveux, enleva ses talons et sortit une sorte d'arme accrochée à la ceinture de sa robe que je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Ils arrivent, déclara-t-elle calmement.  
- Qui ? Votre Docteur et...  
Je me souvins qu'elle n'avait pas affirmé qu'il s'agissait de l'ange, mais je voyais mal de quel autre compagnon elle aurait pu parler.  
- Non, répondit-elle avec un éclat de sourire sur les lèvres et en rechargeant son arme. Les loup-garous.


	3. The Doctor & Nora & The Stranger

**Je vous autorise à me lancer des pierres. je sais, je suis nul, surtout que j'ai déjà écrit les cinq premiers chapitres et il me suffit juste de les recopier sur l'ordi. Mais l'important c'est que je vous offre un nouveau chapitre et pour me faire pardonner, j'essayerai d'uploader le chapitre suivant d'ici deux jours (ou alors je ne devrais pas faire des promesses que je ne pas sûr de tenir...). Mais bon, puisque j'ai enfin l'intrigue de toute l'histoire, ça sera surement plus régulier et bon! comme c'est les vacances... Mais fini les bavardages !**

* * *

- Doctor, il faut le ramener au Tardis. Son cœur bat encore et sa respiration est faible, dis-je en me penchant au-dessus du corps et bénissant ma mère pour m'avoir obligé à prendre des cours de premiers secours.

Le Doctor régla son tournevis et le dirigea vers l'inconnu pour le scanner.

- Il est encore en vie, déclara-t-il.

- Merci du renseignement, répondis-je ironiquement.

- Ses fonctions internes sont assez bonnes, son onde... Oh oh !

Je détestai quand il faisait " oh, oh ". Les " oh, oh du Doctor ne prévoyaient jamais rien de bon ? La dernière fois qu'il avait dit ça je m'étais retrouvée en équilibre au-dessus du cratère d'un volcan en fusion.

- Que-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner, Nora.

- On doit le ramener au Tardis et le soigner. Aidez-moi ! Ordonnai-je croisant ses bras pour le déplacer.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. De plus je n'autorise pas tout le monde à monter dans mon Tardis.

- J'y suis bien monté, moi et sans votre autorisation, déclarai-je sur un ton de défi.

Le Doctor me regarda sans ciller pendant quelques minutes et je soutins fermement son regard. Puis finalement, après une longue analyse de ma personne, il soupira et vint m'aider à transporter le corps encore inconscient.

- Pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois prendre les jambes ?

Ses yeux évitaient soigneusement de se poser sur l'anatomie de l'homme.

- Oh, arrêtez d'être aussi prude et soulevez plus !

Finalement on arriva au Tardis. On le déposa l'homme sur l'unique fauteuil de la salle de commande.

- Et maintenant ? Demandai-je en ne sachant plus quoi faire. Vous n'avez pas une trousse de secours ? Un défibrillateur ? Faite quelque chose, vous êtes Doctor !

Pour toute réponse j'eus droit à un regard noir de sa part.

D'accord, je savais qu'il n'était pas ce genre de Doctor, mais il devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ou sinon à quoi bon s'appeler Doctor.

On décida de le recouvrir, en premier lieu pour cacher la nudité et éviter l'hypothermie. J'allai dans le dressing du Tardis chercher des habits qui pourraient lui aller, mais laissait au Doctor la tâche de l'habiller.

Dès qu'il eut fini, le Doctor me rejoignit de l'autre côté de la console, à l'opposé, de l'inconnu toujours dans les vapes.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandai-je pour la seconde fois.

- Maintenant c'est le moment où je te fais la morale parce que tu es beaucoup trop naïve. Tu trouves une personne inconsciente, étendu parterre et ton premier reflex c'est de le secourir.

J'en restai abasourdi, complètement muette... pendant une seconde.

- Qu'auriez-vous voulu que je fasse ? Explosai-je. On a passé notre temps à libérer des peuples, à sauver un équipage spatiale qui allait s'écraser contre un soleil, à... Et c'est un homme inconscient qui vous poses problème ? Et en plus c'était quoi votre " oh, oh " de toute à l'heure ? Je déteste quand vous faites ça !

Ce fut au tour du Doctor de ne plus savoir quoi dire et finalement il me montra juste l'écran où deux courbes bien distinctes, se superposaient.

- Tu vois Nora, deux courbes, commença-t-il tel un professeur, une verte et une orange. Elles représentent respectivement l'onde qu'émet une âme ou un esprit par rapport à son corps.

- Ok ! Il va falloir me réexpliquer ça plus simplement.

- Ces deux courbes devraient être en parfaitement synchronisation, signe qu'elles font partie du même système, mais...

- Elles n'ont pas la même fréquence. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demandai-je en ayant peur de comprendre.

- Réfléchis Nora, tu es assez intelligente pour ça.

Je jetai un regard discret vers l'inconnu allongé de travers.

- Quelque chose a pris possession de ce corps.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on réveille cette chose ?

- Pas besoin, me répondit le Doctor. Il est déjà réveillé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en entendant un son venir de l'autre côté du Tardis.

- Salut, chuchotai-je prudemment en passant ma tête à côté de la colonne de commande. Doctor, il est réveillé.

- Je sais Nora, reprends-toi.

Ce qui était difficile à faire maintenant.

Le Doctor s'approcha de l'inconnu. Il avait ce regard dans ses yeux. Un regard espiègle et remplit de curiosité. C'était ce regard qui, généralement, nous attirait des problèmes. Ce besoin que le Doctor avait de tout savoir et de ne pas réussir à le contrôler.

- Hello ! Vous êtes dans mon vaisseau, le Tardis. Si vous sortez vous verrez qui est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais vous êtes habitué à ce genre de technologie.

L'homme, dans la trentaine, avait des cheveux bruns et courts et des yeux d'un intense bleu. Il se dégageait de lui, une certaine aura de sérénité même si pour le moment il semblait plutôt désorienté.

- Une autre dimension...

Ce fut ses premiers mots. Sa voix était rauque et profonde et semblait transpercer mes os.

- Ouais, en quelque sorte on peut dire que c'est une autre dimension même si c'est un peu plus compliqué à expliquer.

Si je ne connaissais pas le Doctor j'aurai dit qu'il était surpris par cette affirmation.

- Donc, moi c'est le Doctor, ma compagne Nora Lewis et vous êtes ?

- Castiel, ange du Seigneur.

Je lançai un regard dubitatif au Doctor, ni croyant presque pas.

- Doctor ?

- Ça, c'est du nouveau.


End file.
